


The things we'll remember about quarantine

by memehereagain



Series: The things we’ll remember about quarantine [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memehereagain/pseuds/memehereagain
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are in quarantine too. And they’re feeling all over the place like the rest of us.OR:Percy and Annabeth are 26-year-old, working adults, navigating through the first week of quarantine.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: The things we’ll remember about quarantine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897774
Comments: 14
Kudos: 136





	The things we'll remember about quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s to COVID-19. Because of it, I have written my first fanfic since my sad lined-paper attempt at a Gallagher Girl multi-chapter fic when I was maybe 12. 
> 
> It's hot, nasty, and plotless, and the most fun I’ve had since mid-March.  
> I dedicate this to all the people who lurked for years (a decade?) and never wrote anything, and to a certain author in colored converse; I’ve been obsessed for years girl. You walked so we could write about Percy and Annabeth in love doing the sex!  
> Enjoy the very source of my simultaneous pride and shame.
> 
> Edit 2/6/2020: Obviously the some of the above no longer applies.

The first official week in quarantine began with Percy working a 48 hour shift at the firehouse and Annabeth worrying about all the free time she suddenly had on her hands. Going to bed that Sunday, she had just one predominant thought.

_This is a fucking mess._

Annabeth spent most of Monday in bed. She slept in until 11 a.m., then spent hours propped up by pillows, on the phone, emailing back and forth with her supervisors and clients about ongoing projects that were suddenly on hold. She spoke to Chiron about camp updates and the flood of campers coming to Half Blood Hill to avoid being alone at the mercy of the monsters that could care less about a stay-at-home order. Then she spent hours online shopping for ways to occupy herself while stuck at home. Should she become a plant mother? Finally learn fluent Spanish? Coloring books for adults? Learn how to be smarter with her finances (if she invests this much money at 26 she could retire a millionaire)? It was more than a little overwhelming and by the end of the day, her eyes were tired from staring at a screen, and she’d made an alarming amount of questionable Amazon purchases.

* * *

Tuesday was spent FINALLY moving them fully into their apartment, where they had been living for five months. Boxes, of mostly her things, were at last emptied, the contents stored, and thrown out. She finally moved the books from stacks on the floor to the bookshelf in the living room. And while cleaning and organizing occupied her time and needed to be done, she felt restless and even more unlike herself when she tried to go to bed that night.

* * *

By the time Percy IM’ed home early Wednesday morning with his bad news, she was already feeling some type of way.

“Another 24 hours? That’s 72 hours! They can’t make you work for that long!” She watched Percy sigh and tiredly scrub his face with his hands.   
  


“I know, Annabeth, but they aren’t making me do anything." She was faced with his back as he turned towards a refrigerator and started pulling items out. "Groups of firefighters are testing positive at local stations, we’re stretched thin." He shut the fridge and stood before her once again. "I don’t feel right leaving right now. Not like this.”

“Well I need you too,” Annabeth said a little petulantly, punching at the pillow in her crossed lap, “and you've left me without an issue.” 

If Annabeth had glanced up to look at his face in the iris message, she would have seen him fighting back a smile. 

“I miss you too Annabeth. Nobody here cuddles with me like you do.” 

Annabeth absently commented, “Well this pillow certainly doesn’t wake me with a hard thing up my ass like you do-”   
  
Percy made a choking noise then yelped, “Annabeth!” He flushed slightly as he made a backwards glance, probably at whomever Annabeth could hear chuckling in the background.  
  


Now she looked at him with a half-hearted 'oops' expression, “You aren’t alone?”   
  


“No love," he cleared his throat. "Dike is here in the kitchen with me.” Percy glanced over his shoulder again. “Dike, you wanna say hey?”   
  


“Morning Annabeth,” a familiar brown face with close-cropped salt and pepper hair materialized by Percy’s. She replied with a meek “good morning.” Dike clapped his hand on Percy’s shoulder, grinning, “I’m going to step out and make sure the trucks are restocked and reset. Ah, if you two don’t mind...” 

Percy rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled “of course not” and with another clap to Percy’s back, Dike stepped out of view. 

He braced his arms against the counter in front of him and gazed at Annabeth with an expectant look, to which she responded with a defiant shrug.

  
“So another person knows a little more about us than they should-“ 

“Dike isn’t Piper, or Grover, he’s like, the dad around here, not to mention my _boss_ ,” he leaned towards her image for emphasis, “and now he’s heard you talk about my-“ he cut himself off, shaking his head uncomfortably. 

  
“Agh. Gods.” His arms crossed and he look closely at her, really peered at her, through the shimmer of the Iris Message. “Annabeth, what’s going on? You’re in a...” he trailed off before he said mood as he watched her face pinch on the other side, “a _spirit_ this morning.” 

“I’m not in a mood or a _spirit_ , Percy, I’m just,” Annabeth leaned herself back against their headboard, closing her eyes, “I just feel icky. And anxious. And I feel like a Stepford wife, sitting here, trying to occupy myself, making questionable purchases while I wait for my husband to come home.” 

She opened her eyes in time to see his reaction and watched as he started laughing, first incredulously, then with gusto. She raised her arm, ready to slash through his image before he called out, “Wait! Wait Annabeth,” he could barely articulate through his amusement. 

“What, Percy?” Annabeth asked impatiently. “If you are going to laugh at me, I could end this and go do some adult coloring.” But even she was starting to smile now; his laugh was contagious, and she was only two days into quarantine and already feeling crazy. 

His eyes widened at this, and his laughter gradually came to a conclusion. Annabeth watched him begin cracking eggs into a bowl for what would likely be breakfast for the morning shift, his easy smile making her chest warm.

“Adult coloring? Like adult film? But coloring?” 

“No you horny dork-“ 

“Definitely horny, we’re talking 72 hours of no thing-up-ass activities-“ 

“It’s coloring, for adults, to unwind, destress-“ 

“I’ll help you unwind first thing Thursday morning-“ 

“Alright this conversation has officially degenerated,” Annabeth said, looking to the side with a sign, Percy just laughed. 

“Annabeth.” He gave the eggs a rest for a second, bracing his arms on the counter, once again, to level her with a look and his full attention.

“Yes?” 

“I love you.” 

“I know.” 

“And I miss you, baby, I really do.” 

“I miss you, too, Perce.” 

“And you are the furthest thing from a Stepford wife and I absolutely love that about you.”

“I know. If anyone is the Stepford wife, it’s definitely you,” Annabeth said with a grin.

“Alright you bully. And we can get away from the city this weekend. Go to Montauk, or camp." 

“That sounds heavenly.” Annabeth smiled dreamily with that reply, and Percy watched her uncross her legs and burrow back into bed. He was quiet for a moment, just taking her in, aware of the nearing end to their early morning back and forth, but not wanting to make the call.

“You look lonely in that big bed.” 

She cracked one eye open and replied, “I am.” 

“Keep me updated,” he added. “Don’t hesitate to let me know if you aren’t feeling ok."

She made a noncommittal noise, hopefully in agreement. 

Percy laughed, “Ok, I’ll see you soon gorgeous,” to which Annabeth mumbled back ‘yeah yeah’ while rubbing her nose aggressively. 

He was getting ready to end the call when she sat up, suddenly serious. 

“Don’t go picking up another 24 hour shift.” 

“I promise I won’t.”   
  


“Good, cuz the sooner you’re home, the sooner you reunite with your cuddle buddies.” And with that she lifted her t-shirt and flashed her bare breasts with a wicked grin, calling out ‘sorry Iris!’ before dissolving the message. 

* * *

After waking up for the second time Wednesday morning, Annabeth decided this was the day she was finally going to start “Grey’s Anatomy.” From the very beginning. Season one, episode one. 

* * *

When Percy finally arrived home at the crack of dawn on Thursday, two things jumped out at him. One: the apartment was _organized_. All the moving boxes that had taken up residence in corners and up against walls were gone. The only source of disorder was thing number two: an alarming pile of Amazon packages covering the kitchen table. 

He made his way to the bedroom and found Annabeth passed out on her side, curled up in the middle of the bed around a pillow while season 2, episode 14 of "Grey’s Anatomy" played on the laptop set in front of her. He shut the laptop and put it on the nightstand before shifting her into a more comfortable position with her head at the pillows and kicking off his slides so he could crawl into bed with her. 

Annabeth stirred awake as he settled in next to her. 

“Hey,” she said softly, with a tired smile. 

“Hey baby.” Percy dropped a kiss on her lips. 

She glanced at the clock on the nightstand behind his head and noticed the laptop before groaning. 

“Thirty minutes of sleep. That's all I got before you came in," she mumbled this, rubbing her nose tiredly. "I turned on that show yesterday morning and couldn’t stop watching.”

He replied “mmhmm” and kissed her again.

“I’m exhausted,” she whispered. 

“Me too.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Percy whispered back, smiling. “I don’t sleep well without my cuddle buddies,” he said, while sliding his hand under her t-shirt (the same one she was wearing Wednesday morning).

She reached for his wayward hand and pulled it out, then turned her back to his chest so they could spoon. Still, she grabbed his arm to wrap it around her, lacing their fingers together and guiding their joined hands back under her shirt.

“I really am too tired for anything but a cuddle,” she said, feeling him nod in agreement behind her. Together, they drifted to sleep. 

* * *

When they woke, nearly 11 hours later, at 4 in the afternoon, Percy’s hard thing was most predictably pressed up against her ass, but both of them were way too hungry to do anything about it.

“Breakfast for dinner?” Percy asked, rising from bed, long-limbed and sluggish, and heading to the kitchen. 

“Ooo yeess,” Annabeth moaned, stretching out. He paused in the doorway to turn for a second and laugh at her orgasmic approval of their dinner plans. Which gave her a chance to take in the delicious sight of him in his all-grey FDNY t-shirt and sweats. He turned away, laughing again now at her leering. She still called after him, “And make sure those eggs are scrambled, you sexy Stepford husband.” 

She had just curled up to his pillow, feeling at ease for the first time since Monday when it dawned on her. 

“Oh!” Annabeth cried, leaping from the bed. “I just bought a stainless steel, non-stick pan, and we need to try it out!” 

* * *

Friday went as anyone could imagine Friday going. It was a long time coming really; they hadn’t been _together_ together since Sunday. From the moment Percy woke up to Annabeth’s sleeping form draped across his chest, to the intimate press of her form to his, he was on a mission.

And, boy, was that mission accomplished. Again and again. With pauses really just for brief naps, water, and, once, to inhale the pancakes and eggs they hadn’t finished before shuffling back to sleep on Thursday. 

  
Every room, every surface, every position was in play. The mirror that Annabeth had hung on the door of their bedroom closet in her organizing frenzy was definitely in play. That’s how it was with him, with them; if they had a day to themselves, and Percy got it in his mind that they were making up for lost time... These were moments Annabeth’s priorities narrowed down to but a few things: stay upright, don’t stop breathing, make him crazy, too, don’t stop breathing.

  
 _Stay upright,_ when he pulls her up against his chest. _Don’t stop breathing,_ when he urges her to take in their reflection in the mirror. _Make him crazy,_ when he makes _her_ crazy, changing the pace, slowing down when she wants him, no, _needs_ him to speed up, making wise cracks about Kodak moments and savoring these memories, when all she wants is to grab onto the wings of release and fucking _soar._

Hours later, exhausted, sated, generally unraveled, Annabeth slowly unfurled her body to a prone position, not caring that her feet were at the pillows instead of her head. 

An equally exhausted Percy followed her lead with a low groan, falling back into the pillows, stretching out his sore legs, pushing sweaty curls off of his forehead before trailing one hand along her calf, tucking his other hand beneath his head, and closing his eyes.

When he opened his eyes again the sun was setting, casting a golden glow into their bedroom, and Annabeth was emerging from the bathroom looking a little less tired and disheveled.

“You look less tired and disheveled,” Percy said. 

She was crawling back into bed with him, and he shifted his legs so she could pull the light summer sheet out from under them and hike it over their naked bodies. She shot him an amused glance and huffed, “No thanks to you,” as she settled into the pillow next to his. 

Percy reached for Annabeth and she acquiesced without any true reluctance, curling into his side. She rubbed her cheek against the soft hair on his warm chest.

“You’re purring Annabeth,” Percy said with a grin, pushing her messy blonde curls out of her face. 

“And you’re smug,” Annabeth shot back with a half smile, not even bothering to open her eyes as she nestled in deeper, settling herself into the made-for-Annabeth nook of his body. 

Percy tightened his arm around her waist and brought his face down to inhale a deep breath of her. She smelled of her lemony shampoo, sweat, and of them. 

“Oh now you’re really feeling like Mr. Man, Percy you’re _sniffing_ me,” Annabeth laughed. She dragged her thigh over his hips. “How else are you planning to mark your territory?” 

Percy’s hand left her waist to grip her ass. “Don’t you think I’ve marked my territory enough today?” His hand tightened her rear when he asked, cocky, fingertips making indents. She made a quiet noise and squirmed against the pressure.

“And I am half-god,” he growled, hoisting her completely on top of him, draping her legs on either side of his.

She widened her eyes, getting ready to protest against another round of heart-pounding shenanigans before he surprised her, kissing her lips softly and stating in a low, warm voice, “But you are a goddess.” 

“Mmmm,” she kissed him back, “You got that right.” And for a moment they laid there, no roaming hands, just kissing again and again, noses brushing, lips stroking over and over until finally Annabeth pulled back, resting her hands in his upper chest, biting his lower lip playfully and releasing it with a smirk. 

He blinked up at her, in awe of the image she presented: breasts smushed up against his chest, hair falling into her stunning grey eyes in its bright blonde mess, her teeth biting into her pink lower lip as she tried to tamp back her smile, and the golden sunlight behind her framing her in a godly aura. He’s mesmerized, not for the first time that day, eyes locked on the sight before him. 

Annabeth dropped her gaze shyly, focusing on her fingers that were caressing his collar bones, tracing over the skin that covered his heart. She laid down on his chest, tucking her face into his neck and pressing her palm to the place where she could feel his heart beating strongest. 

“Another Kodak moment?” she asked. 

“Yeah, definitely,” Percy responded, sighing deeply. 

They just laid there breathing in the moment, in each other, deeply until Percy started to doze. 

He was half asleep when he heard Annabeth mumble into the vicinity of his ear, “We should probably shower.”

He perked up slightly, both hands drifting to her ass, “Together?” 

“Absolutely not, Mr. half-god son of Poseidon,” Annabeth responded, drawing his hands back to their more neutral position on her waist.

“Just thought I’d ask,” he said tiredly, wrapping his arms back around her to drift back to sleep. And so they slept, shower forgotten, wrapped up in each other. And none of the world really mattered in that moment outside of their little bubble.

Who was really showering regularly in quarantine anyway? 

**Author's Note:**

> As always stop by my tumblr [@memehereagain ](https://memehereagain.tumblr.com) for updates, snippets, and new content. And leave me prompts. Those are fun :)


End file.
